A Jonas Story SuperCharmed Style Saga 2
by Faith Summers88
Summary: Three years have past after the events of Saga 1. Daniel is 9 now and Frankie's birth is fast approaching. So Daniel leaves L.A. and his friend Jack and stays in Franklin Tennesse with his cousin, not knowing that something waits for them both. R&R
1. An Unexpected Guest

June 2, 2000

Daniel's School

People say you create your own destiny, that you have total control over it. I knew that wasn't true. Truth be told everyone on earth are puppets. We live our everyday lives thinking the choices we make are ours, but their not. Someone out there is pulling the strings. Their doing it to me too. I can go around thinking I have free will, but I don't I'm just part of someone's great master plan. So I will live out that destiny, but what is it? I know it would be years before I fulfill it cause I'm only a child, but a child I will forever be.

I stood there looking at the biggest tree we have on school ground. I just stared at it. It was once an acorn, but now it's was a full grown tree. I stood and understood, I am like a tree. Start from the ground and make my way to the top, but what will I find there? One. Two. Three. I jumped up the branches climbing my way to the top like a monkey. I was determined to stand at the head and look at the world around.

"Don't break anything", Jack yelled from the ground.

"Then what's the point of climbing", I yelled back.

I finally made my way to the top and looked over my surrounding. Thinking clearly I knew my life would be a lot harder than this tree. All it had to do was eat and grow. It never had to protect the world. I looked at Jack smiling up to me waiting for me to slip and fall and I noticed Liz and Cam walking towards him.

"Is Dan still climbing that tree?" Liz asked Jack.

"Yeah".

"Doesn't he get tired climbing that same tree?" Cam replied.

"Never".

They stood and watched me, and I watched the world. Minutes passed and I saw a familiar blue car pull up in the parking lot. From out of the car emerged my mother looking at me high in the sky.

"Daniel Summers get down here this instant", she yelled.

I immediately jumped down from the tree only to find myself being pulled away from my friends by my ear, by my mother. Total embarrassment. She dragged me by the ear and pushed me into the car. Afterwards I saw her give a smile to Jack, Liz, and Cam like nothing happened. They smiled back probably thanking God that wasn't their mother. Hmmm. In my mind I knew it was going to be a long drive home.

In the Car

(Whose Bed Has Your Boots Been Under)

I sat there and listened to this music. This music. It was killing me. I immediately tired to change the station, but my hand was slapped away.

"Mom. What are we listening to?"

"Country music".

"Hmmm WHY?" I said smartly.

"Maybe you didn't know this, but before I met your father I lived in Tennessee. Listening to this music makes me fell like I'm home. I'm just trying to get back to my roots".

"Well I like pain, but not this kind of pain, can I please change it?"

"No".

"So you're torturing with this?"

"Yes".

"I'm going to die", I said hitting my head continually against the window.

And we continued our way home.

Daniel's Home

We entered the house and I immediately took off my shoes and started to run up to my room, but somehow with all the speed I have my mother stopped me with her words.

"Daniel. Hold on a second. I thought I should tell you your cousin Zack will be spending a couple of weeks with us".

I stopped in my tracks.

"WHAT?"

"Zack will be spending time with us" she said.

"What, how, why, what, when".

"He should arrive in a couple of hours".

"Why does he have to stay with us?"

"Now Daniel you must learn to get along with your family. You can't pick them you know".

"No, but you can hate them for all eternity. I don't even know where he lives".

"He lives in Tennessee".

"Great. So I'm going country look at them boots (Allen Jackson). So when does he arrive?"

The instant I said those words the door opened.

"Guess who's here?" said Zack.

"Zack", my mother replied and walked over to hug him.

"Aunt Annie how are you doing?"

"I'm doing well, and yourself?"

"Good. Good. So where's my little cousin?"

I so wanted to avoided him. I had so many ideas to get away, the thoughts just ran through my head. I could run up stairs and jump out the window. Orb in front of him and make him past out. Look away from him and just walk away, that's the most hurtful thing to do, it states I don't want you here and leave me alone. I really didn't want to be around him, but out of respect for my mother I tried to play nice.

I walked over to him and gave him a fake hug. After that I analyzed him. Zack was one year older than me, but since my birthday was in August and his was in February he became two years older than me just for those few months. He was always taller than me since I was 9 and he was 11 he had at least 6 inches on me. Zack was always a lot darker than me. I some times thought I was white growing up with my first family, but Castiel tells me I'm not and all will be reviled in time. I took another look at Zack and noticed what he was wearing. He was wearing worn out blue jeans with a white button up shirt. Ever since I've known him he always wore then same brown hat and boots. I'm sure he had to out grow both of them, but they always looked the same to me. Of course he had a country accent living in Tennessee all his life, and he loved their music. Zachary was 100% country boy. After I hugged him he started talking again.

"You're getting strong Dan, been working out?"

I smiled a little I had to fight demons is really a great workout; I needed to be in tip top shape.

"At least you're not a girly girl any more".

My smiled disappeared and the urge to punch him was back, but I suppressed it and laughed with a fake smile.

"O how will I miss the way you call me a girl when you leave. When is that exactly?" I said very evilly.

My mother stepped in the middle of us, maybe because she thought I was really going to hurt him. I wouldn't do that, well not hurt him much, but I could make him cry uncle.

"Zack will stay with us for a month", my mom said staring straight into my eyes. "He just here to get the full experience of L.A. life".

"Yeah, he yelled. "We can go see some celebrities."

"I don't know any celebrities", I answered.

He looked at me with disappointment in his eyes, I guess that's the only reason he was here. My mom looked at him as well and knew that he was upset so she charmed her way out of it.

"Daniel, can you take him around, you know show him your life".

A smile went across his face and his eyes brightened. My mother continued.

"So Zack go up stairs and unpack dinner is in a while".

As Zack made his way upstairs the words of my mother went through my mind. Show him your life. It played over and over again until I finally said it out loud.

"Show him my life. Hmmm".

"Not that life", my mother said.

"If I did who would be the girl then. He would freak and run home screaming. I would never have to see him again", I laughed evilly. "I could deal with that".

My mother didn't say anything, she just walked away. I wouldn't really do it, just thinking about it made it fun. My mother's way of responding was just a way to ruin my fun.


	2. The Grand Tour

I walked upstairs finding Zack mesmerized from my room. He just stood there spinning around in a circle analyzing every detail there. Then he made his way to my popcorn machine stuffing his month full, and if that wasn't enough he started jumping on my king size bed. Up and down, up and down over and over again. I stood there mostly pissed, but then calmed down when I realized all this must be new to him.

"So do you want to check out the entire house?" I asked him.

"Sure", he replied jumping off of the bed.

I showed him around the house trying to be a good host, though it was kind of hard with him stopping and starring at everything. I started with the grand living room. This is the place were we spend most of our holidays in. It was a huge living room with a huge black fireplace with a huge mirror above it. There were long white sofas and tan carpets. Large windows that gave a great view of the pool outside, but I think the view from my workout room shows off the backyard much better. The workout room was downstairs. It was full of weights, a bench press and a treadmill. This room was here to keep me in shape when I wouldn't train with Castiel at times. I took Zack away from the weights afraid that he might hurt himself and showed him the game room. The game room had a pool table, foosball, and air hockey. A door to the side reviled the arcade room with over 50 classic video games. I spend most of my time down here with Jack when we have nothing more to do. Zack was really into the games, but the tour wasn't over. I took him outback so he could see the yard. I showed him the huge deck which we would have cookouts on, the tennis and volleyball court closest to the house. Further down, I told him about the basketball court and a lot further down was the baseball field. I could tell that he wanted to take full advantage of the house, but now wasn't the time. Once the tour was over we walked back to the house and prepared ourselves for dinner, and I prepared myself for the pain that was my cousin, thanking God I had just a couple more days of school left.

Over the days I kind of neglected to do anything with Zack. He spent must of his time at the house while I was in school and when I return I would be with Jack fighting demons. I didn't think he would mind he had everything he ever wanted in this house, though it can get boring at times. Mom noticed that I wasn't spending any time with him and told me that I should before he leaves. I heard her, but really didn't do anything until she threated me. Though I was all powerful I am some times afraid of my mom so I told her I would take him out tomorrow after school. I had no idea how messed up that little trip would be.


	3. There For You Part 1

Nick

Eastern Christina Middle School

I started to walk down the hallway looking at the same old things. Same lockers every year, same posters announcing the same activities we have every year. Everything was all the same. If you think about it you can get bored with school real quick even at a young age. Knowing that I have to continue this life for years to come was unbearable, so I did what I usually did to calm myself down. I started to sing.

I continued to sing down the hallway luckily no one was around to hear me. It wasn't that I was afraid of people at school hearing me sing, they already have, it's just I didn't want them to hear me now and I was kind of glad that no one was around because I was kind of loud. I got by for about three minutes until my principal came out of his office. Principal Richard was a tall man with black grayish hair, he always whore oval glasses with his suit. He looked at me and smiled. "Nick you have a wonderful voice, but quiet down." I respected his wishes, but continued singing down the hallway quietly.

Daniel

I sat down next to Jack trying to decide what we were going to do about Zack. Jack was going to meet him today, but I think he already knew my cousin inside in out. Ever since Zack got here all I have been doing was complaining about him. I was trying to change Jack's opinion of him, but I really wasn't doing a good job. "We could take him down to Pink's and then the beach" Jack said with a spoon in his mouth. "Maybe", I replied. I was clearly trying to give my cousin the complete L.A. tour, I even though of taking him down Hollywood Blvd, but something had been annoying me all day. See ever since the school day started I have had this painful ringing in my ear. I was starting to lose my concentration on our subject. After digging a fork in my ear to stop the pain I decided to close my eyes and let my mind process everything. Jack continued to talk, but I tuned him out fast. Everything became black and I even pressed my hands near my eyes to help me out. For some reason every time I did that I would see a whole lot of colors and it felt like I was on a roll coaster. Finally at the end of that coaster a face appeared in my mind. Nick's face.

I immediately opened my eyes and looked at Jack. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nick's in trouble" I said in a low voice. "I have to help him". Jack continued to eat his lunch like I said nothing. For some reason Jack and Nick didn't get along. They only met each other twice, but both times it was pure hate. I didn't have time for his answer so I got up just as Cam and Liz were going to sit down with us. "I'm sorry I have to go". Liz and Cam looked at me weirdly, and Jack never stopped eating. I turned from them and the last thing I heard was Jack yelling at me. "You can't always come to his rescue". After that I found a place where no one could see me and orbed to Nick's school.


	4. There For You Part 2

Nick

I was literary running for my life. A couple of girls heard me singing and started chasing me. It was only about five, but more joined in and now there were at least thirteen girls after me. I made it to our school's playground when one caught me. She pinned me to the ground while the others crowded around me making sure there was no escape. "Sing little boy", she said. I tried to push her off of me, but thinking it through if I did where did I think I was going, I was surrounded. To tell the truth I was a little too scared to sing. It seemed like my singing was attracting too much attention to myself, and it was a hazard to my health.

Daniel

I orbed to Nick's school to find him pinned down by a couple of girls while the other eight surrounded him. One by one they took turns yelling at him to sing for them. To me, it was kind of funny. Me personally, I was getting tired of hearing him sing, while these girls thrived for it, and was using force to get it. While he was getting a beat down I checked out some of the girls. He should be lucky he was being over powered by a lot of cute girls. I kind of stood there and watched them rough him up, just for a couple of minutes, and then I finally decided it was time to save him yet again. "O My God it's Justin Timberlake", I said in a girl's voice. Every girl turned and looked in my direction. I created an after image of Justin Timberlake near the parking lot as a decoy and they all fell for it. When they all left to run after the fake Justin I made my way to Nick. I stood over him just laughing. It was very funny. He looked at me with confusion. "Dan", he said. "How did you get here"? I forgot how none of them knew how I could show up just in the nick of time to save them. I didn't have to, I could just sit back and watch them crash and burn, but their family. "Never mind that", I said while helping him up.

Nick

Dan made his visit very quick. After that event he walked me back to school and yelled at me in a funny way about how he's not always going to be here to save me. You know he never really answered my question on how he got here; he never does, but that beside the point. After the yelling we talked and I explained how all this started. He made smarts remarks about my singing, but I knew he was always supportive of all of us. We just never supported him because we didn't really know what he was in to. He hit me over the head that was his way of saying bye to me and Joe and watched as I walked down the hall to Principal Richard's office, but when I turned around to say goodbye he was gone. I stared at the empty hallway where he stood and was shocked to see it lifeless. I collected my thoughts and continued to Principal Richard's room. I found Principal Richard at his desk signing papers. I told him everything and he came to the conclusion that I shouldn't sing in school any more if I wanted to live. What I didn't know was how he was going to announce it to all the students. One second we're in his room talking, and the next thing I know he's on the PA system saying. From now on Nicholas Jonas is no longer allowed to sing. If anyone makes him and chases him disturbing the school day there will be server consequences. Have a nice day. Yes, I thought. That was not embarrassing at all.


	5. Girl Talk

Daniel

I made it back to my school to still find Liz, Cam and Jack still talking at the lunch table. Nothing changed since I left. "So is the kid alive", Jack said with a sour face? "He is", I replied. I stopped some girls from killing him." "If only they did", he said with a smile on his face." I was surprised that Liz and Cam weren't listening to us. I mean we were loud trying to talk over all the other kids at lunch, but they seemed to be in their own little conversation. "We're going to the bathroom", Cam said standing up from the table. "We are Liz replied with a confused look on her face?" Cam shoot back an expression that hinted Liz to follow her league. Liz caught on to Cam's plan and stood herself." "I guess we are". Don't try to miss us boys, we may return, Cam said. They left the table laughing for some odd reason and left Jack and I at odds. "Do you know why girls go to the bathroom together"? I asked. "Not a clue", Jack replied. "Yeah me neither". And so we just sat there thinking.

Liz

Cam and I made our way to the bathroom. I wasn't sure why she dragged me along away from the boys. It's not like we had anything to hide. We told each other everything, we were that close, but lately I had this feeling that Dan and Jack were hiding something from us. I stood there looking in the mirror trying to put my hair in a ponytail, it was becoming hot the last few days we had school. Cam was doing the same, but applying lip gloss to herself. Nothing was out of the ordinary until she started talking. "So Dan's super cute hun, she said still looking in the mirror. I wasn't really paying attention to her; my hair was kicking my butt so I replied without thinking. "Yeah". She turned around from the mirror with a smile on her face.

"I knew you like him".

"No I don't, he's just my best friend".

"Sure you don't, if you don't like light skin boys with super curly hair and incredible body for a nine year old. Then I guess he's not your type".

"I'm starting to think you're the one who likes him", I said with a hurt face. I really don't know why I had that expression, but I immediately removed it from my face.

"You know I kind of like both of them, but I see the way Dan looks at you when you're not looking. He doesn't know it because he's a guy, but he loves you".

"Don't you think were a little too young for love"?

"No".

I listened to what Cam had said. I never really thought of Dan that way, or did I. Of course I was confusing myself. Did I, or did I not? Did I want to jeopardize our friendship with something like this? Or did I want to take a chance and see what this really could become? The more I thought about it the more I felt I couldn't be honest with him, or myself, until he was honest with me. Daniel was hiding something from me and before I explored theses feeling I wanted to find out what it was.

Cam and I were on our way to the bathroom door when I stopped her from opening it. I wanted to know did she feel the same way I did, you know about Dan and Jack hiding things from us. "Do you ever feel like their hiding something from us, I whispered".

"How so, she answered."

"Have you noticed their always disappearing and reappearing at will? Their always making excuses and avoiding straight answer."

"You know what I noticed that it should be a law for two boys that cute to exist or even be friends, Cam yelled".

"Focus, I yelled at her. It's must be something to this".

"Do you not trust them, Cam played with me? Do you think their very bad boys?"

"I think it's time we found out".


	6. Plans

Daniel

I made it back from a long day of school feeling exhausted, not from what we were learning I mean it was the end of the school year. It was what we were going over. For some reason I felt like school wasn't a challenge anymore. Everything we learn in school I had no interest in because I knew it inside and out. I just need to be challenged, and I doubt next year would be any different. I walked into the house to find Mom and Zack in the kitchen making a turkey. I could just smell the aroma in the air, it just made my mouth water. I guess Mom thought it would be fun to cook for Zack while I was in school. Well we only have about a week left so I can miss the end of the school year. I immediately removed my book bag and help them out in the kitchen for a little family bonding.

We prepared the turkey and put it in the oven, Mom said it needed to cook for a few hours before it was done, but I was starving now. Mom didn't even prepare the sides so it was nothing to eat. I felt so hungry it was killing me, so I thought since I was taking my cousin around L.A. today; we should go past Pink's. I called Jack and told him to meet us at Pink's; he was actually up for it because he said he wanted to show me something, he didn't say what he just said it was between him and me. I left it at that and told him to hurry, that we'll save a space in line and hung up the phone. So Zack and I collected our things and headed for a hot dog shop.

Jack

I hung up the phone from talking to Dan and put on my black and silver Jordan's. I was about to make my way out when I heard a knock on the door. I ran down stairs and answered the door to find Cam and Liz on the porch. "Hey, they spoke at once". "Hey", I replied. I had to make this quick cause I had somewhere to be, so I immediately asked what's going on.

"Nothing, Cam whispered then, increased the volume in her voice when she said where they were going. "Just going shopping".

"Do you want to come", Liz asked.

"Sorry I have plans. I'm meeting Dan at Pink's, but if you want you guys can come with".

I noticed when I mentioned Dan that the girls got this weird expression across their faces. Nothing like I've seen before. It was like they knew what we were doing, and in my head this encounter was part of their master plan. They both smiled and creepily walked away without saying a word. And here I thought that girls couldn't get any weirder. I watched as they made their getaway and grabbed my money from the counter and headed towards Pink's.


	7. LA Fun

Daniel

It's always a line. Never in my whole life of coming to Pink's could I just be able to walk up and get me a Bacon Chili Cheese Dog. Never ever. No I always have to wait, but it is so worth it. Zack and I didn't wait long, well not for the food, for Jack to arrive. I introduced them and played with their names for about two minutes, repeating Zack and Jack over and over again. It was fun for me, not so much fun for them. We were finally able to order and of course I ordered my Bacon Chili Cheese Dog with a Grape Crush. Zack ordered a Coleslaw Dog, and Jack had his favorite a Double Chiliburger. We grabbed our food and starting walk away.

I showed Zack everything around L.A. I took him all around Hollywood Blvd. so he could endure the walk of fame. Seeing the sites was kind of fun for someone who lived here, but nothing compared to Zack's expression. His face lit up with excitement through the whole walk. He was taking pictures left and right. I mean if you couldn't tell he was a tourist by the way he was acting, his outfit should have done the trick, once a cowboy always a cowboy. Even after everything I told Jack about Zack they acted like they were best friends. I was starting to warm up to my cousin also. Maybe all we need was something in common and something fun to do. I looked at Zack and Jack and wondered why Jack never acted like this when he's near Nick. Jack and Nick….well they really didn't like each other. Am not even sure they know why. Jack gets along with Kevin and Joe, but not Nick. Why was that? Well that's a question for another day, or year I have some rides to get on now.

After an insanely long walk we finally made it to our last destitution for today The Santa Monica Pier, nothing to do here, yeah right. We ran towards every ride with excitement, eager to ride them over and over again. Nothing was going to stop us from having a good time. While we were hear I felt like someone was watching us. I could feel eyes on me for hours. Once and a while I would look over my surrounding and check out the area, but I came up short every time. I never told Jack about my assumptions; I didn't want to ruin his funny. I didn't have to worry about Zack because though I could tell Liz and Cam were following us; the presence, it felt supernatural. I shook that feeling off and was ready to return to the fun, but as I turned around I saw something. It lingered around an empty parking lot. I was surprised that no cars occupied the area. No one seemed to notice the black mist above slowly approaching the ground, it was only me. Zack and Jack hit me at the same time I guess telling me it was our turn to ride, but I didn't answer. I stopped Jack from getting on the ride and turned him in the direction of the parking lot. He stopped completely, like I used my powers to freeze him. He nodded towards me and spirited towards the parking lot. Zack watched Jack run and had a confused look on his face.

"Where's Jack going? He's not getting on the ride?"

"No sorry, you get on it without us, I answered".

"You too, he stated". He had a hurt expression across his face.

I didn't have time to comfort him. I knew if I didn't join Jack soon a lot of people were going to die. I had to do my job. I told Zack to get on as many rides as he wants and we're meet up with him soon. He didn't look at me. He just got inside the seat and waited for the ride to start. I looked at him hating myself for breaking my promise that nothing was going to stop us from having fun, but I had a job to do. I ran through the crowd towards the parking lot pushing through hundreds of people to help Jack not knowing what I would do, or what I've done.


	8. Boy's and Their Secerts

Liz

We saw Jack running towards an empty parking lot while Dan talked to his cousin. We really never thought of following Jack, well Cam wanted to, but we wanted to catch them doing whatever together. I knew they were both hiding the same secret from us; I just wanted to catch them in the act. Strangely enough Dan started running after Jack. I grabbed Cam's arm making her drop he blue cotton candy and pulled her through the crowd. Why were there so many people here? It was all most impossible to keep up with Dan. He made running through the crowd look like a walk through the park, while we were fighting our way through.

We finally arrived at the parking lot to find the boys staring up at the sky. They were just staring up like they were in a trance. Cam and I looked up to whatever they were looking at and saw nothing. We exchanged a crazy look to each other and focused our attention towards Dan and Jack once more. Nothing was happening and what's weird was no one entered the parking lot. Cars drove by looking for a place to park, passing up this empty area. There wasn't a fee here so I didn't know what the problem was. No one dared entered. Cam caught my attention to tell me the boys were on the move once more. So we followed them.

Whatever they were doing they ended up in an empty warehouse. We hid behind a box and continued watching. Not knowing what we would find.

We were close enough to hear them talking. From what I heard they were following a huge black mist that floated above our heads. Jack made jokes about if it was solid we could drop a box on it and crush it. I looked around the area. It looked like we were in a perfume factory. It looked like any other factory, hard and mechanical. The building contained huge creates with Red Door bottles. The bottles were a reddish gold color surrounded by bubble wrap. There were many in the boxes and also on the belt that were not moving. I guess it wasn't time for shipping yet. I focused my attention towards the boys again, and Jack started to talk to Dan once more.

"You know, he said with a smile on his face. The thing I wanted to show you, now's a good of time as any to try it out".

"Go for it, Dan answered".

Jack told Dan to stand back and Cam and I watched him eager to find out what he was doing. He extended his arm and opened the palm of his hand. His body was trembling like he was forcing himself to make his body do what he wanted. He pushed his other arm out and moved it towards his chest with the other. I couldn't believe what I saw next. Jack seem to bring out a small ball of light out. The ball simmered a white and blue filling, while purple lines surrounded the exterior. It was pure energy. Jack held his own and was very careful as he made the ball bigger. Our eyes widened at the sight not sure what to make of it. Dan was doing the same thing, I guess this was the first time he's seen this as well, but the look on his face was different like he was proud of what Jack had accomplished.

"An energy ball cool", Dan yelled.

"I know right, but….. when I throw it".

Jack stood his ground and launched the energy ball towards the, well to our eyes the invisible black mist. The ball flew towards the ceiling and disappeared before it came into contact. They stood watching and a bright light flashed throughout the entire building. At once Cam and I were able to see the black mist. She grabbed my hand when she saw it completely. We thought it was just something small hovering above Dan and Jack, but we were wrong. It covered the entire ceiling. The darkness it made was like no other it was pure evil. I was scared stiff as well as Cam. This is not what we were expecting.

The darkness shined other bright light that blinded us all. It took a while for Cam and I to regain our sight, but when we did we were not prepared for what we found. Surrounding the boys were about twenty well-dressed men wearing all black. They stood with their hand resting at their sides just motionless. Eyes focused on Dan and Jack. The boys stood their ground in the center back to back looking over the factory. You could see then how much taller Jack was compared to Dan, about nine inches.

They were talking softly, I guess dividing a plan, but they weren't quick enough. One well-dressed man created a fireball and threw it at Dan and Jack. The ball was bigger than Jack's energy ball with a red interior and I red line circling the outer area. "Fireball", Dan yelled and a bright white and blue light surrounded the ball and was in Dan's hand. He quickly threw it back to the man and he was engulfed in fire. He screamed in agony and disappeared taking his nice suit with him. Everyone sprang into action after that with the men throwing hundreds of fireballs at Dan and Jack. They ran and ducked for cover where… behind the box where Cam and I were hiding. We exchanged looks but it was no time for talking. We were being bun bared with fireballs with only a box protecting us.


	9. Everyone Watch

Fireballs were being thrown left and right with no escape for us. We all ducked every time we thought one would come in contact when we popped our heads up to look. "Do you have a plan", I asked Dan. He didn't speak he was focusing on making it out alive. Jack was the one to break the silence and ask us questions. "What are you doing here", he yelled? "Never mind that", Cam said. What are we going to do now? "You're not going to do anything, Dan finally spoke, you're not even suppose to be here. So stay here while we take care of things". I didn't argue with him after all he was the only one that was clam like he knew we would make it out alive. It was the way he smiled, a kind of evil smile, like his blood was boiling for more excitement. His eyes changed from ocean blue to a darker blue. Dan laughed and got up to run through the fire.

The fireballs seceded when Dan faced the men head on, but the men stood their ground. Nineteen to one, that's never a fair fight, but I don't think playing fair was a part of their plan. What was Dan doing? He was just staring at them all. We all heard a crash from the window above us but saw nothing enter. The glass fell from above as we covered our heads for protection. "Glass, Dan called and the three sharpies pieces that were on the ground flew into three men. " The other men looked at their fallen comrades as they were vanquished leaving only ashes behind. Dan used that moment to divide the men into groups. He ran towards the men and jumped in the air and kicked two men in the face. It looked like he was doing a spilt in mid air. He hit the ground and preformed a back flip and while he was on his hand stand he used his legs to kick other man in his stomach. Jack finally got up from our hiding place and joined the action.

Jack ran towards two men with incredible speed, dodging every fireball they threw. Finally he made close contact with both and channeled his powers to create two energy balls forming them from the palms of his hand. The balls went through the men with explosive power; you could see a massive energy wave forming from the holes in the men's stomach through their backs. They both hit the ground and evaporated. A third guy came from behind Jack and swung at him from behind. Jack disappeared before the blow could hit and reappeared behind the man. Jack took a knife from out of the man's belt, and stabbed him leaving him to die on the cold floor.

The boys were holding their own in this fight, and no one even cared about me or Cam so we just watched making comments of our own. It was a very exciting fight to watch, it's those life or death moments that get you going every time. Dan and Jack were taking them down with ease. Though I was watching the fight there were a couple of things I noticed that no one else did. For starters I saw a couple of kids' spying on the fight. They didn't even hide themselves when I looked up at the window. They were just staring at me and the fight. I left them alone and found two other mysteries flying around the warehouse. There were two small little cameras flying recording the fight, one white, one black. I think they were the things that broke the glass window from above us. None of these problems stopped the fight. They just watched.

Jack and Dan were down to eight now. I think they were a little too cocky because they were playing with the enemies now, going for the hurt not the kill. Blow after blow they fought until the men were on their last leg only then did they give them their gift, death. That's where they made their mistake. From the far corner of the room a strange figure stood and watched. This thing was different from the men. From the first glance you would think the men were human, but now we knew they weren't, but this thing didn't appear human. He was wearing a black rope that hid his whole body. You could only see his hands which he held together right in front of his stomach. His hands were a light green color and he had super long black fingernails. I don't think he saw us watching him because he didn't react to us pointing and yelling like crazy.

Yes he didn't react to us. He was only focused on Daniel. The hooded thing extended his arm and I could see different symbols around his arms. They were different symbols that I couldn't describe, but they glowed a purple color as he focused. The boys had no idea what was going on in the far corner of the warehouse. Cam and I watched as the thing created a purple shock from its hands aimed directly at Dan. He had no idea what was coming, he was only concerned with the fighting, I had to do something to save him. It felt like my stomach was going to exploded. I couldn't just hide here and do nothing while my friends died. So I did the only thing I could do. Though I knew what I would do, I really didn't think it through. I didn't really know what would happen to me, but I did know the outcome. I would save Dan's life. And that was something I had to do.


	10. The Power To Heal

Daniel

I was so in the zone. I never knew that killing demons could be so….fun. I got a rush of not knowing what would happen next. I was in the middle of a life or death situation and I loved it. Little did I know my high would come tumbling down?

Though I was into the fight I wasn't paying attention to my surrounding, but someone was. In one quick moment I heard Liz's voice screaming my name. I felt like time slowed down when I heard her. Noting flowed the way time should. I turned my head and saw her running towards me with all the speed she had. I saw Jack confined by three demons preventing him from reaching me in time. I watched Cam swinging her hands wildly in the background pointing to something. Then I finally saw it. The purple lighting flew fast and ferrous as time caught up with itself. There was no time to avoid this attack. I knew this is what I was missing, but what I didn't know was how I would survive it. For some reason my life didn't flash before my eyes, maybe it was because I was so young and haven't really lived life or maybe it was because I was to confident in my abilities and I thought I was invincible, or maybe…

The wind blew and I felt a force hit me. I heard a loud painful scream. I hit the ground with the force on top of me shriving. I saw the blood as it flowed from an arm. I heard laugher in the back ground. I also heard people gasping and footsteps running towards me. I gave myself a once over making sure I wasn't injured. I rose from the ground and made it to my knees. I looked around the warehouse to inform my friends that I was alright. That's when I saw something worse than death.

There…. On the cold dirty floor Liz laid half dead. I looked into her eyes as she cried and tried to say her final words. "Dan, she whispered are… you …. Ok…." Hearing her say those words made my blood boil. Knowing I was here to protect the world and she was here protecting me. I started to cry as she did knowing that I had a friend who just discovered this crazy life I live in and risked her own life to save me. Why? Why did she do this? I couldn't stand it. I got so angry that I had to sit here and watch her die when this whole thing could have been avoided. Maybe I would have healed from the lighting; maybe I would have thought on my feet and came up with an idea. I looked into her eyes again as her body slowly stopped moving and she closed her eyes. Maybe it could have been me instead of her.

I arose to see the rest of the demons standing there. Watching. Laughing. My heart staring beating rapidly it felt like my whole body was on fire. My hands started to glow which extended to my body giving me a bright golden aura surrounding me. The demons watched and I could tell they were scared, what I didn't know was how much power I had. I somehow levitated in the air expanding the light with me. With a sudden burst of energy the golden light that surround me released disintegrating every demon I saw fit. I watched as it took them down one by one. Making them watch their friends go and knowing that it was their fate as well. The demons screamed in pain while I'd destroyed them. Though I could see what was going on. I had no control of my own body. It was like something more powerful told a hold of me and it wanted destruction.

The room was empty besides us. I slowly reached the ground and saw Cam over top of Liz. She was still alive barely. I could see the tears from both of them while Liz tried to hang on to life. I wanted it to be my life instead of her, but it was hers in jeopardy. I turned my head to Jack, who was looking towards the corner and my heart stopped when I realized who he was looking at. This demon somehow was unaffected from my blast. He was cloaked with a black rope so I couldn't see his face, but I could feel his eyes staring at me. It pierced through my body like a knife and it gave me the chills, the demon then turned its back from us majestically, and opened a black and purple portal. He turned his head to look at us once more then walked into complete darkness leaving us to wonder who he was.

I collapsed to the ground and grabbed Liz's hand, she squeezed my hand so hard that my own super strength was no use to me. She tried to talk slowly and it looked like every word was slowly killing her. "Dan..I'm…sorry..." I think that was the worst thing she could say to me. I'm sorry. She was dying here and I couldn't do anything about it. I had to just sit back and watch. The tears from my eyes were flowing like a waterfall knowing that this was it, my heart beated with hers as she took her last breath, but something happened. The tears dripped and landed on my hand. Like my body, my hands glowed a bright golden color. I didn't know what was happening, but something inside my told me to place my hands over top of her wound. Within seconds she was completely healed as well as her clothes. Her eyes slowly opened and looked directly at me. She smiled and slowly fainted into unconsciousness.

?

Me and my gang made it back from the warehouse unseen I hope. We retreated into the sewers to return to our hide out. Those kids back there…they weren't human. They were powerful especially the small one. I knew we couldn't take them together so we'd have to take them one at a time…. And we will.


	11. First Kiss

Daniel

We took Liz back to Jack's house while she recovered. I stayed with her the entire time as she slept. Jack and Liz went back to the warehouse to make sure there was nothing left behind that could lead anyone to us. I watched Liz sleep and thanked God she was alive. I couldn't believe she took an energy blast for me, I just couldn't. After everything I've done to protect her from this life there's no turning her away now, she's a part of it now and it's up to her to stay or run. Look at her, just watching her sleep she becomes the true angel, my angel.

I awoke to find Cam and Jack standing over me. Jack was continuously hitting me over my head trying to wake me up. I got up quickly and punched him in his stomach playfully. They both smiled and turned towards the window. There Liz stood looking out to the city lights just staring. She took a very deep breath and started to walk towards us and said one word. "Explain."

Liz

Dan and Jack explained everything to Cam and I, and let me tell you it was kind of overwhelming to hear. I for one never thought that any of these things existed. I never thought it could happen to my friends. The things I saw I just wouldn't believe if I didn't see it for myself. You know, Danny did a whole history of his life. Explaining what he was, his brothers, Jack and his meeting and what he planned for the future. I think the saying my life will be hell, but fun hell excited him. Though I heard and process what they were saying, I had to make sure I got everything straight.

"So you're an angel?"

"Yes", Dan answered.

"And you're a demon?"

"Yes", Jack answered.

"An angel and demon friends", Cam said.

"Half", Dan and Jack said at the same time.

"And you guys do this every day?"

"Not really. That was our first fight together, and I think we did pretty well."

"OK I'm freaked out, Cam yelled. How can an angel and demon be friends? Shouldn't you be like mortal enemies?

"I think we get along, Jack said. Though Danny is little girly for my taste."

"Whatever", Dan said while hitting Jack. "So we've told you guys everything….Do you think you can handle it?"

I let Dan wait in silence while I thought it though. There wasn't anything in the world that would push me away, especially now that I felt something between us. Knowing their secret wasn't a burdened on my behalf, it was a blessing. A way for all of us to be included in this crazy world. I knew I spoke for Cam as well because she was smiling and laughing with Jack in the corner. It was just me and Dan, for me to make the first move. I grabbed his hand and pulled him closer and kissed him. I closed my eyes and let our lips move in perfect sync. I heard Cam and Jack clapping in the background. "I guess that's a yes", Dan said smiling at me. "It is", I replied and just stared into those beautiful blue eyes."

Daniel

I returned home to find my mother sitting on the sofa with a drink in her hand. She just stared at me, saying nothing after taking small sips. I slowly moved towards her and I could see the expression on her face. She wasn't angry, no that wasn't the kind of face she was making. It was a face of disappointment. Knowing that I promised Zack he would feel welcome and I just left him alone again. I sat down on the sofa and she put her glasses down and stared into my eyes before speaking. "Zack left, he found his way back here after you left him. He was angry and crying and didn't want to have anything to do with you. He made arrangement the other day and kept them just in case, seems like he made the right choice", she said whirling her hand around the glass top. I didn't say anything, I just let her talk. Everything she was saying I promised not to do. We were getting along and having fun. Then magic had to step in and I had to become a different person to stop the chaos. I focused my attention on my mother just in time. "So tell me what happened." I explained everything that happened today. How we were having fun, how Liz and Cam showed up and the fight. How Liz got hurt and us telling them the truth, and everything. My mom didn't blame me afterwards. She knew that I had to do my job. She argued with me to call Zack and try to explain when he gets home, but I passed, I have a better idea.


	12. Cas meet Jack

Jack's house

A day had pasted since we were attacked by those demons and told Liz and Cam the truth about Jack and I. I told Cas the whole story, he was kind of furious with me giving information to humans like that, but I reassured him that our secrets were safe. He was more interested on find out who the demons were, so he said he'll come with news in a days' time.

Jack and I were slowly pasting the time awaiting the information by playing video games. I was destroying him in Tekken 3 with Ling Xiaoyu, while he had King. I was a beast with her. I loved the way she would do her flips and land on your shoulder and hit you in the head. Jack continued fighting with people like Ogre and Bryan, but I always beat him with my people. Jin, Ling Xiaoyu, and Nina were my favorite, but I missed Jun from Tekken 2.

After about an hour of playing Castiel appeared in Jack's room with the sound of wing when we saw him, I guess Cas and I appear differently because I'm a whitelighter and he's an angel. He stood there in his trent coat starring at us. Jack and I immediately arose from the bed waiting for what he had to say, but he said nothing.

"What is it Cas, I said with a grim look on my face."

He hesitated for a second and Jack took it upon himself to make an introduction. He stuck his hand out and said.

"Hi, I'm Jack. It's an honor to meet you."

Castiel stood there looking into Jack's eyes for awhile, until he slowly extended his hand to shake Jacks, then grabbed Jacks' hand with his other free one. They held that stance for a short while looking into each other's eyes until Cas said.

"So you're Jack, the half demon boy?"

The tension was over whelming. I had to cut it and get the information I needed, before it was too late.

"Enough", I said. "Cas tell us what you know."

He let go of Jack's hand and faced me. Jack walked to my side prepared for the news as well.

"From what I've found out, the demons that attacked you were low level demons. Which means they were guns for hire?"

"Someone hired them to attack us, Jack stepped in."

"Yes, but to as whom hired them….it is a mystery. At least now we know you both are targets for an upper level demon.

I thought that through. Someone hired other demons to kill us. Were we that big of a threat at this age, or were they trying to take us out before. I saw the black hooded demon in my mind. I saw the purple lighting coming towards me, I saw Liz making her way towards me and something hit me.

"What about my new power, I asked Cas?"

"What new power, he asked?"

"I think Dan has the power to heal now, Jack said."

"Healing, Daniel you've always had the power to heal. You've had it since the day you were born, said Castile."

"I have..., but I never noticed it before."

"For you Love is the trigger, so you must have been feeling something powerful for the person you healed for it to work, Castile said very seriously."

"Did you find out about the demon that was cloaked?"

"I'm sorry. Nothing on him, but...

Castiel looked to the ceiling, but I knew he was looking much higher.

"I'm sorry, but I must go, I will see that you at the week's end. But remember this Daniel. No matter what you face or go through nothing can destroy your light."

And he disappeared with the sounds of angel wings, leaving Jack and I to thinking what's next to come.


	13. Family Bonding

"Now attack, said I furies Castiel. He was yelling at me constantly while I trained for my final summer.

"Never let your guard down. That's it."

This summer was the final training session with Castiel, taking place on the lookout enduring the high altitudes. I had to put everything I'd learn into action if I wanted to make it out in the world on my own. The final test was a test of strength and brains. I already had super strength so I was fine in that department, but the brains part… I don't know how, but I somehow created my own doppelganger. It was an exact copy of me, but I wanted it to be more. Yes it had all of my powers, knew all of my moves and strategies when it came to fighting, but I also wanted it to be real on some level. So with magic I created the doppelganger, but with science that came to me in a dream I made it real. I improved the quality of the doppelganger making it a him by also giving him my memories. He now's know my past and if I need to call upon him in the future he can transmit every thought and detail he had when we switch places again. That's just in case I need to send him to a place I don't want to go and then I can take his place later on. So know I can be in two places at once and know exactly what's going on. But now he was my final test. I had to outwit myself to prevail in this fight. He was matching me blow for blow and we were doing serious damage to each other. Cas was there only to watch and give encouragement to me, but it really wasn't helping. The fight was taking its toll on both of us and when the fight was up in the air for anyone's game to win Cas said.

"OK, that's enough".

We both looked at Castiel with puzzled faces, but we were relieved. We breathed deeply and faced each other and shook hands.

He smiled at me. "Great fight Daniel".

"You to Dan" I answered back.

"Call on me whenever you need to".

"I will."

Castiel walked over to us and put his hand on Dan's head. He looked up at Castiel and smiled before waving goodbye to us both and disappearing. I took one final breath and collapsed on the ground.

"Your training is complete, you've down well, Castiel said. Combining science and magic is no small feat, I'm impressed."

"It wasn't hard, I said lying on the floor. All I had to do was create a mathematical equation and generate enough components into a magical system."

"Well however you did it, I'm proud of you. Why don't you relax, and go see your brothers."

"I think I will, it's been awhile."

I've been over my brother's house for at least two hours. Mom and Dad made dinner for us and gave me advice on how I should go about my plans for Zack. Mom was pregnant with Frankie so any day soon would be the last time we would see each other for a while. They told me not to rush into anything without thinking. Though I had a plan in my mind already, know that I thought about it, it wasn't going to work out. After dinner we went outside to play a little catch with a baseball. Kevin and Joe wanted to press the Zack problem I was having until I came up with another plan. I told them everything that happened and they had their own way of looking at it.

"So you blew him off", Joe said throwing me the baseball.

"Why do you have to say it light that", I responded.

"Because that's what you did."

"I just left him in the park while I did...something else", I said throwing the ball to Kevin.

"So what's the problem? You don't like him", Kevin said.

"No...He's family".

"So your family to us and we put up with you, why can't you do the same for him", said Joe.

"Maybe it's because you have nothing in common with him", Nick stated.

Joe laughed. "Maybe it's because Dan blew him off."

I threw the ball hard at Joe. He caught it, but not before hitting the ground pretty hard. He removed his glove and looked at his hand as I laughed. "At least we know which brother is going to die first."

"Funny", he said while shaking his hand.

I don't know how the idea came about. One second I was looking at Kevin and Nick laugh at Joe and the next the entire plan formed in my head. I now knew what I had to do. We all helped Joe up a formed a small circle.

"So are you guys ready for a new little brother."

We all laughed.


	14. Goodbye LA

The summer was coming to an end, and I still didn't know how I was going to make everything up to Zack. I would go day after day without and ideas. I thought that if I could just see him and really spend time with him in his world we may get along better. I really didn't understand why I was so eager to fix this, I mean all my life I didn't want anything to do with him and now... On a family level we never got along because we were so different. I wanted to know what changed. What made me say I would like to work on this because we may need each other in the future, but the only way to change it was to apologize? But what to do...what to do...

Five weeks that's how long I have until school. I thought it through and finally came up with a plan. It wasn't foolproof, but it would have to do. I mean, I need a vacation. Fighting demons for four years, all that vanquishing, think of all the wear and tear (Piper). I knew that if anything were to happened Jack would be here and I know I can trust him, so I thought why not. I ran through my clothes throwing everything I wanted into one pile and the ones I didn't into another. In a matter of seconds the always clean room I had turned into two giant hills of clothes, and for a boy I have a lot of clothes. Through my little mission to pack my mom came in with an unnatural look on her face.

"What are you doing?" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

I didn't turn around I was still going through my clothes. "I'm going to Tennessee."

"Why all of a sudden"?

"It's not sudden I thought this through for awhile, I turned around and looked at her. I didn't spend any real time with Zack cause...well were just different. It would be good for us both to try and I get to see the place where you grew up."

"But."

"Mom...it's a change and I'm all about change. Look I have five weeks until school; I'll only be there for a month."

She looked at me and smiled. "Well OK I'll call my sister and tell her your coming. Are you orbing?"

"No I'm taking our private jet...you know get the full experience."

"Hmm you're changing already, I'll make the call."

"Mom wait, I stopped her. How much should I pack? So far I have eighteen outfits."


	15. Order Of the Wings

Castiel, World of Elders

Daniel couldn't have picked a worse time to leave. The Havens are in an uproar for some reasons. Angels and whitelighter have been disappearing without a trace probably dead. There is only one way to kill a whitlighter and an angel, but it seems someone is orchestrating a mass murder. This place is in chaos, none of us know anything, but those details. There has to be a larger plan than just killing us, and I think that's why I'm here. There was an alert that order all whitelighters and angels top side. None of us could go to earth, but I was allowed. They had a meeting explaining only what the lower level angels and whitelighter could know while I trained Daniel. Though days have passed they band me from returning until now. I was order to attend a grand meeting with three angels kings and one archangel named Raphael. To reach their domain one needs to travel a great distance on foot to prove yourself, but since time is of the essence they allowed me to orb there.

When I arrived they were all sitting in their grand black thrones wearing all white robes. There were ten members in all, but two disappeared without a trace. We fear they were dead because no one could contact them. Though all the members are at different ranks they have proven themselves to be a part of The Order of the Wings. I looked around my surrounding. All of the thrones are over fifty feet with the newest member, no matter how long they served on the lowest throne. Though they are very tall everything is enhance in this room, so you can see everything like it was in your face. This place was built eons ago by a mysterious man named Umbrella. The walls are craved with marble that shines bright white and blue, while the ceiling changes form depending on the moods of the Wings. Right now the color was a dark red with little bolts flying across and I knew something was terribly wrong. William waved his hand. Though William was a King he liked to stay on the lower levels to help guide our whitelighter. He was a King to us and an Elder to the others.

"Castiel, William spoke. I have troubling news. It seems after six hundred years Lavot has escaped."

Anger went through my body Lavot had escaped and...

"We believe he will seek out your little half breed", Raphael said with a hateful tone.

"Indeed, William continued. I know that boy to well. He was my favorite charge, but his heart fell to darkness and he will seek out Daniel."

"When".

"He will lay low for a while to regain his strength in that time we will be looking for him, but I fear no matter how hard we look we will not succeed. If he reaches to his goal there is only but one that can stop him. Though that may be years from now were asking you Castiel. Do you think he will be prepared?


	16. Franklin Tennessee

Daniel, Franklin Tennessee

I arrived in Franklin Tennessee with my Aunt and cousin awaiting my arrival. The moment I left the jet I was engulfed in a cloud of dust. It was hot, but my black cowboy hat protected from the rays. I looked up at the sky just to watch the sun for a second. Our private jet had already taken to the sky. Traveling by plane was a nice experience, but my greatest challenge was in front of me. I watched as my Aunt waved me to her direction and saw the way Zack was looking at me. The way he was looking at me now was the same way I looked at him when he came to L.A.

"Daniel? Daniel is that you?" my aunt yelled loudly as I approached.

"Hey aunt Cat", I said giving her a huge.

My aunt was a skinny fair skinned black woman with just a little darker tone that I. Zack was very dark skinned while his mom was more like brown skinned. She had long black hair tied up into a long ponytail.

"Thank you for coming."

"Always happy to help out."

Zack laughed. "Nice outfit".

I've forgotten that I was in my cowboy outfit. I had on a black and white shirt, with some black pants, black Italian leather cowboy shoes and of course my hat.

"Don't I look the part", I laughed.

Zack smiled. "Sure", and turned to walk to the car.

"OK let's get your stuff. My God Daniel how much did you pack", my aunt asked me?

The drive to the farm was silent for me and Zack. My aunt just asked a lot of questions. She just wanted to know how was my mother, how are things in L.A. And how was my father doing. I answered the first two questions, but I haven't heard from my dad in years. Besides I have two dads and my other one is waiting on another son that I can't wait for to be born. Just a couple more months and everything will fall into place. We reached the farm and I was amazed how many animals and space they had. I spotted cows, chickens, horses; every farm animal I could think of was here. Aunt Cat stopped the car in front of a shed and got out. We followed and a man walked out of the shed with an ax. My aunt introduced us.

"Daniel, this is Flint".

Flint was a tall Native American man with long black hair also tied in a ponytail like my aunt's. He just stood there and glared at me. His expression was hard to read, but I felt uneasy around him. I extended my hand, but he didn't shake it.

"I'm Daniel".

"I know who you are...Don't flatter yourself". He looked towards my aunt. "I give him three days here until he begs to go back home".

"Flint", my aunt protested.

"Are you saying...?"

Flint got right in my face. "I'm saying L.A. made you soft. You can't handle the work we do here. Your use to your maids doing everything for you. You have no idea how to live in a working class environment".

"I like a challenge", I said with determination.

"Well were not here to play, so man up or go home. Oh and take your suitcases full of clothes with you little girl".

Zack laughed as Flint walked away. I had to control myself before I took that ax and chopped his hand off, but somehow I centered myself.

"That...Was too funny", Zack said. I didn't answer him, I was still watching Flint walk away. "It's OK he gets like that with everyone. Come on, let's put your stuff in the house and I'll show you around. He stopped when he dropped one of my suitcases. "Flint was right, they are full of clothes".

"Shut up and take them in the house", I yelled at him.

And in that instant I kind of laughed at myself.


	17. Stay Up Dan

We entered the house and put all of my things in Zack's room. Afterward he would give me a tour of the house. We first started with the living room and the first thing I realized is that from looking around the entire house, it only had hard wooden floors. There were no carpets anywhere. So I knew I could hear every foot step from anywhere. I checked out the rest of the living room. There were two long brown sofas in the living room with family pictures all along the cowboy wall paper. I bet everyone felt right at home here. I walked over to an old looking dresser. It was also wooden and had scratches and marks all around. I felt familiar to me. Like I knew what it was or seen it somewhere.

"Zack", I called.

"Yeah".

"What is this"?

"It's our dresser. Grandma gave it to mom some time ago. Why do you ask?

"No reason".

There was a reason. I just didn't know what it was.

"Forget that Dan and come over here".

I walked over to the T.V. Zack opened his black chest reviling all his gaming systems. There was a PlayStation 2, Dreamcast, and even an old favorite, a Sega Genesis. I was in gaming heaven.

I was so stunned. "I haven't played Sega in years".

"Now you can play it whenever you like. Even right now".

"I can".

"Yes Dan...You can."

I couldn't hold my excitement. I raced to find a game I wanted to play and found The Lion King and put it in. "But Zack don't you want to play to".

"No I think I'm going to hit the hay".

"Now it's only seven and I just got here".

"It's been a long day for me, but don't let that stop you. You can play as long as you want", he said walking backwards up the stairs with a smile.

I really didn't pay him any attention I was so focus on Simba.

"Goodnight Daniel".

"Good evening Zack".


	18. First Day On The Farm

A quick flash of white light went through my mind. I stood in an open field not knowing what was happening. The sun was setting, the wind was blowing and the leaves from the trees blew loudly. I was all alone in an empty field, or was I. I started to hear a sound coming from far away. It sounded like a horse. Though I couldn't see it I knew what I heard. I started running in the direction in which it was coming from. Though I got closer and closer to the sound I saw nothing. I kept running and running until the sound stopped and once again I was at the mercy of the leaves blowing strongly. I looked in the distance trying to figure out where I was. I stared to see a figure walking towards me from a long distance away. He walked and disappeared. He then reappeared closer to me and disappeared again still far way. He continued this as I waited for him to approach me, preparing for what's to come.

4:22

(Ring...Ring...Ring)

"Wake up sleeping Beauty. It's time to get ready for your first day".

I was so out of it all I could do was roll over. "No...No... Five more minutes".

"Can't wait, get up now".

"What time is it"?

"4:24".

"I just went to sleep a couple of hours ago".

"You should have gotten to bed earlier.

"I can't function without some sleep. Get me up in a couple of hours".

I heard Zack walking towards the door. "OK, but then all the food will be gone".

I got up in an instant. "Food where"?

I got myself together and slowly made my way down to breakfast. Everyone was already at the table stuffing their faces with food. Aunt Cat had a full spread. There was ham, eggs, pancakes, bacon, and rolls.

"Good to see you up Daniel", she said as I sat down.

"Good morning".

"Why don't you get yourself a plate..Boy", Flint said chewing is food loudly.

I didn't pay him any mind I was focus on the food.

"What can I get you Daniel", Aunt Cat said?

"Everything", I answered eagerly.

"Well you're in luck. Zack took some eggs out of the coop just an hour ago".

Zack sat there smiling at me. The face he made really irritated me. "Haven't you been hard at work today"? I said. He just kept on smiling. Flint finished his plate and stood up.

"Well...Speaking of work I got to get started". He kissed Aunt Cat on the cheek. "Breakfast was good Cat. See you later Zack...Boy".

We all continued eating. My Aunt and cousin were looking at me strangely as I gulped down their food so quickly. They exchanged a weird face to each other as the food disappeared.

"So Zack", my aunt said. "What do you think Daniel should do for today's work."?

"I think he should work around the house. He isn't ready for field work yet".

"Is that ok with you Daniel, my aunt asked"?

"Yeah, I'll do whatever", I said with my mouth full. I think I should get acclimated here first".

"What", Zack asked.

"Acclimated, to accustom or become accustomed to a new environment or situation. So I'll be fine here".

"Then let's go".

Zack and I stayed at the house, feeding the animals, cleaning their stall, and actually getting to know each other. He was telling me about his life here, his friends, and what he wanted to do later on in life. I apologized for what happened in L.A. He knew that I was sorry. I mean Your here he said. The time was passing fast as we were working. He locked me in a cage with an ox, but he was sure I wouldn't get hurt. We had water fights, threw cow manure on each other all in good fun. The sun was setting and we were finished so Zack sat on the roof watching the sun set. I climbed my way up there to join him and basked. We sat in silence for a long time. It finally got dark by the time Zack spoke.

"So", he said looking at the full moon. "How was your first day?"

"It was different from what I'm use to, but I liked it. I stared at the moon. "Everything's different here. I feel...at peace, but I do wonder...what's happening at home.


	19. Life's A War

?

In an alley there is a young black girl walking alone into the night. She is wearing worn down clothes with tears in her shirt and jeans. She runs her hand through her straight black hair as she walks alone down that dark alley, but she isn't alone. Soon she notices two figures walking behind her. She quickly picks up her pace turning her walk into a quick jog, but the figures continue. She starts to run as fast as she could, but stops when she sees another figure ahead of her. She turns around and finds she is now surrounded. She focuses her attention on seeing who was following her, but all she sees are black hooded figures. She is trapped, but for some reason she smiles. A smart person would run for their life, but instead she smiles. A blinding white light flashes and as it dims you could see a truck. I then got out, ax in hand ready for some action.

"You", one of the hooded figures said.

Hooded Figure

The guy was a young black teenager. No more than sixteen. He was also wearing beat up clothes with a yellow bandana around his head. Once he got out of the truck I knew who he was, people started to come out of nowhere, with weapons in hand. The truck flashed its low beams on the bandana guy. He looked towards me and said.

"Were you expecting someone else?"

Jack

Before Dan left to go to Tennessee we were both looking for information regarding the attack on us both. Now that he's gone I'm on my own. I finally found a lead downtown. I know a guy who knows a guy, but the lead I have known may be unreliable, but I got to find out. I'm leaving in an hour and Cam and Liz are helping me get ready. They have been a big help to us lately giving us advice and helping us make potions, but we haven't tested them out in the field yet.

"Jack", Liz called. "I can't do this anymore."

"What", I answered."

"Make Dan's potions. How does he come up with these things?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm looking through his book and the ingredients he used aren't the same as the books instructions."

"O, follow the book. Dan just comes up with his own potions because he can make them stronger. He even made one to vanquish manticores.

"What, Cam yelled from the doorway. He has a potion to vanquish you."

"Yeah, I told him to just in case I go off the deep in."

"But you aren't going to use it are you? Are you?"

I never answered her; I just kept on working thinking in the back of my head that maybe one day we would have to use it.

Downtown L.A.

Back on the streets all hell was breaking loose. About thirteen people were fighting through an all-out war. Kids raging from eight to eighteen were fighting to the deaths with eight demons trying to kill them. The kids were taking the demons down one by one with a guy on the top of the truck wielding a gallant javelin while the girl from before carried a small dagger to protect herself. One demon got the best of a guy and threw him towards the ground ready to snap his neck. When the demon places his hands around the guy's neck, the guy shoots the javelin from the truck pinning the demon to the wall. The guy using the javelin smiles as he slowly removes the javelin from the pinned demons. He laughs as he watches the blood spill out before the demon disappears. A demon takes advantage of the situation and pulls the head off of one kid's body and goes for the guy on the truck. The demon takes a big leap landing on the truck and kicks the guy off while the girl stands there dagger in hand ready to strike. The demon then picks him up and throws him to the ground, making him land on the back part of the truck killing him instantly. The girl screams and stabs the demon in the heart and he drops to the floor. The kids seem to have the advantage so the remained of the demons retreated in fear while some of the kids ran after them.

"No. No let them go, the guy in the bandana yells."

He walks over to the truck to check on his friend. After he finds him dead he tells the others to pick him up so they can return to their base.

The kids drive up to a small back door at an abandon building. The bandana guy takes the lead as a couple of his crew brings their dead friend in. The building is very rundown, with at least forty kids living inside. There a torn up sofa, little lighting, and very low food supplies. The kids remove their weapons as the bandana guy checks in on everyone.

"Did you get them, a guy from the concern yelled at the bandana guy?"

"They killed Kelp, the girl said in a soft voice."

"How are things here, the bandana guy asked?"

"Good. Good, but we got them."

He pointed to a couple of kids at the front door, two girls and one guy. They looked know older than twelve and it looked like they just stared living on their own. They had old trash bags full of clothes and little money.

"I told them we don't take squatters, but they won't leave."

"They stay, the bandana guy said."

"Fine, but we don't have much room."

"Find them a place. No one is going to die again on my watch."

Jack's House

"Are you telling me you guys have talked about this, Cam yelled at me?"

"Yea, I answered, the day I turned completely manticore. I'm getting stronger and just in case I turn completely Dan has a potion to….. You know."

"But to kill you, she said in a soft voice."

"It's only as the last resort", I answered while kissing her forehead. I have to go.

And I shimmered away.


	20. How This Works

The Abandon Building

?

"Hey do you know where my brother is", I yelled at a guy in the corner.

The guy pointed me in the direction my brother was and I started walking towards him. He was training with an axe in a small room that had slash marks all over the wall. With the slashes were writing from different gangs sprayed in paint. I watched my brother as he swung his axe wildly. The force he used was unnecessary because he wasn't fighting anyone; he was just swinging with blind rage.

"Blade", I yelled. "Blade."

He turned towards me and stared into my eyes. He could see the disappointment in those big brown eye of mine and he couldn't take it, so he dropped his axe and walked past me.

"Blade, we need to talk.

"About what, he answered?

"The fight", I said stopping him in his tracks.

"No, he said getting all up my face. No one talks about that."

"You're killing us Blade, I yelled as he walked away again."

"Where all going to die someday, we fight we die end of story."

"Right a whole month. A whole month without fighting and you bring us out there. You just couldn't go without your monthly dose of death could you?

"Don't talk to me like that Lisa, you know that's not true."

"Isn't it. I'm worried about Blade, you're not the same."

"I'm fine. I just-."

A couple of guys ran towards Blade breathing deeply.

"We found them, a guy said. They're not too far from here."

"Let's finish this, Blade said."

"Typical, I said under my breath."

"It's Ok little sister, Blade said while hugging me. You know it's the three of us forever, I'll be back."

Another guy came running through the door even faster than the others.

"We got something airborne, jumping roof top to roof top."

"You were followed, Blade yelled as he made his way out of the building."

Jack

I was jumping along the roof tops of downtown L.A. I didn't like jumping off of building that much. Dan loved it, he loved anything that could possibly kill him if he was human, but me I loved the ground. The only reason while I'm doing this is because I need to be quiet as I…..wait there he is.

I saw the person I was meeting here sitting on an old bench near a bus stop. I know a guy, who knows a guy, who said that this guy may have some information on who tried to kill Dan and I in that warehouse. Dan had a lead before he left, but something killed the guy before Dan could get the information from him. Now it was my turn to turn the tide. I watched from the roof top as the guy slowly got up. I used that time to shimmer behind him. He jumped and took a couple of steps back when he turned around and saw me.

"Where you come from, he asked?"

I didn't say anything; I just smiled at him and then sat on the bench.

"Do you have my information", I asked.

The guy looked like an average guy to me, nothing special. He was medium build with a wife beater on. He had a large black trench coat on and some shorts. He had something craved in the middle of his forehead, but I didn't recognize the symbol.

"The information you want is all in here", he said pointing to his head.

"I need the real thing", I answered.

"Well it's going to cost you kid", he said with a smile on his face.

"I don't think so, I said while getting up from the bench."

"Hey you're just a kid and you're not from around here so you don't know how this works."

"Why don't you tell me how these things work, I said walking towards him with a balled up fist."

"Look kid you don't want to see my bad side."

I got very close to him and grabbed him by his shirt. He looked stunned as a kid half his size picked him up from off the ground. I made sure he could see me.

"You show me your, and I'll show you mines."

At that instant I turned full manticore. My body changed forms. I became a little taller as I became a green reptile scales and all. I struck out my extremely long tongue before I threw the guy on the bench and grabbed him by his neck.

"Your right I'm not from around here, but hey I'm moving in and I'll haunt your very existence every day until I find out what you know. So why don't we meet again tomorrow and you bring some documented evidence of what you know. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes", the guy answered sacredly.

I then let go of his neck and before he could get up to face me I already shimmered away leave him there in fear.

Blade

I could see and hear everything that demon said. That's one of the kids I saw fighting in the warehouse. I don't know what kind of demon he is, but if he thinks he's moving up in our place he got another thing coming.


	21. Dearly Bel

Daniel

9:12 am.

"Dan. Dan. Dan."

I kept hearing my name called over and over again. I felt like I was stuck in my dream where there were two guys on a giant crystal platform that had a huge image of me holding a baby. I couldn't see very clearly, but the two guys kind of looked alike and it felt like I knew them. They just stood there not aware of the others presence. I don't know who they were but I felt like we were connection somehow.

"Dan".

I finally woke up to my cousin hitting me contently with a pillow. I really don't wake up easy so by mistake I punched him in the nose. He hit the ground hard holding his right hand over his nose. I was pretty out of it so I didn't do much damage towards him, but it was enough for him to drop the pillow. He slowly got up and yelled at me for hitting him. I tried to calm him down by looking at his nose. Like I said it was fine. I looked over to the clock and noticed that it was around nine o'clock.

"Hey Zack why are you waking me up so late", I said holding the pillow he used to hit me closely.

"Mom said we aren't working today. We have to go talk to Uncle Don," he said still holding his nose.

"Doesn't he work at a Law Firm?"

"Yea, he's like the worst lawyer ever, but hey he's family. So get dressed, we leave in an hour.

I hurried up and got myself together just thinking of what today's adventure to a law firm would be like. I always love the law; I read a book about it in my schools library and being a lawyer felt like a superpower to me. To bend the thoughts of others to help your client and win your case was my kind of action, so you would understand how pumped I was that I was going. Though Uncle Don's job was going to be great I still couldn't stop thinking about those two guys. What was the connection that we had?


	22. Lezareno And Johnson

Lezareno And Johnson

We arrived at Lezareno And Johnson and the building was huge, diffidently something I would love jumping off of. We entered the two automatic doors and stood in the lobby. Even on the first floor this place was busy. Men and women dressed in suits and dresses made their way through the day. Aunt Cat asked the women at the desk which floor Uncle Don was on and after she got the information we made our way to the thirteenth floor. The thirteenth floor was amazing. After the elevator dropped us off I could see through the eyes of a lawyer. The floor was a sandy brown color with black staircases that lend to the second floor of the thirteenth floor. Like I said this place was huge and very busy so once again Aunt Cat went to a blond woman at the front desk to find the direction Uncle Don's office was.

"Hello Miss", Aunt Cat said to the blond women.

"Hold ma'am", she answered while she talked on the phone.

"I just want to know the direction of Don Lee's office", aunt cat said raising her voice.

The blond women dropped the phone and got a nasty look on her face. She was about to give in to her rage, but something happened. She looked at me with now a frightened face. She looked very quickly, but I saw her reaction.

"Don Lee's office is four doors down", she said in a soft voice.

"Thank you", my aunt said.

As we left the desk I could feel the blond women eyes looking through me. What I really didn't understand was what she did next. She picked up the phone and said.

"Get me the Lezareno and Johnson in L.A."

When we entered Uncle Don's office he was stuttering through a book he was reading. One reason why my Uncle was a terrible lawyer was that he never really had any confidences in himself. Don was a short bald black male who wore very nice suits. Though he wasn't good at his job, he always looked the part. He always wanted to make partner at his firm, but he never tried to stand out and make people notice him. He was fine just staying in the background.

"Cat, Zack, Da-Daniel, he said with his voice cracking."

"Hey Uncle Don, Zack and I said together.

Aunt Cat pulled Uncle Don aside to talk to him in private. I could have listened, but Aunt Cat didn't want me to know anything so I left it at that. So Zack and I slipped out of the office to look around.

We walked around the firm watching people in suits and ties go about their busy day. Though this was a place of the law, I felt uneasy here. I yet again got strange looks from the lawyers. It was even creeping me out. One second Zack and I were looking around the next an alarm was going off.

"People this is a code white. I repeat a code white".

"WHAT"S A CODE WHITE", Zack yelled in my ear.

"I DON"T KNOW, BUT WHAT EVER IT IS IT stopped".

Everything stopped, everyone on this floors lobby went into their offices. Zack and I were the only ones left. Something very strange was happening, but I didn't know what.

"Zack".

"Yea".

"Maybe we should go back to Uncle Don's office.

And in silence we left, silent just like this entire floor.


	23. The Young Lawyer Part 1

In Uncle Don's office we found him with his head down on his desk crying a little. He had his case files everywhere and I'm sure he was drowning in his paper work.

"Uncle Don", Zack said. "Are you OK?"

"Boys", he said raising his head. "You're OK, did you hear the alarm?"

"Uncle Don?"

"I'm glad you came back", he said staring at me.

"Uncle Don what was code white?" I asked.

"I—I can't say".

"OK what kind of case are you working on?"

"I also can't say. You wouldn't understand, its lawyer talk".

"I've studied law, a little".

"Daniel your nine".

"Well make it as simple as possible", Zack added.

"OK...what else do I have to lose? I'm trying to help a client win money over a loved one that they have lost. Their blaming a company and that's way they have come to me".

"Can you explain it a little more in detail", Zack asked.

"Let's see. Something simple so children could understand. OK a woman took some pills to try to go to sleep. Woke up hours later thinking she was Tinker Bell so she tried to fly, but she jumped ten stories to her death".

"That's so sad", Zack said.

"So your suing for wrongful death, I stated.

Uncle Don started at me. "Yes".

I continued. "And failure to disclose negligence and fraud".

"What", Zack asked.

"The guy is suing the company for not telling customers that their product causes side effects".

Uncle Don ran towards me. "Yes. Yes. Daniel I can't lose this case. Can you help me?" 

"You're asking a nine year old to help you?"

"The conference with the client is in ten minutes".

"I'm pretty sure I can't go in there".

"There's a vent to the side. You can listen there.

"Then how I'm I going to help you?"

"I don't know, but I can't lose. Here".

He gave me all the material he had on this case.

"Read this and meet me there in five minutes", he said leaving the room.

I sat down in his chair just looking at the stacks of paper he gave me. Though I knew something's I wasn't ready for this much. What did I get myself into?


	24. The Young Lawyer Part 2

I managed to read all I could in five minutes with Zack's help. While we were reading we were also wondering where aunt was Cat. She disappeared a while ago. We sat there and read.

"OK it's time to find Uncle Don, Zack said.

"Fine".

We ran though the hallways undetected. There were people in the lobby now, just not enough to notice anything. We found the room where Uncle Don was meeting his partner and client. The women, his partner was a midge white woman with blond hair. She had a nice body, very slim and she wore a black expensive suit. His client was a young white male that also wore a nice suit. Though they were dressed nicely I could spot there mood from the corner Zack and I were hiding in looking and listening through the vent. The woman had a hash way of putting things and I could tell she was making him uncomfortable. She hit the table in front of the man with a bang while my Uncle just sat in his chair and watched.

"Look here", she said with a glare in her eyes. "In the presence of the jury you will not show any emotion when you take the stand".

"But-, my Uncle tried to interrupt.

"Quiet", she yelled at him. She looked towards the man again. "This is what you're going to do. The defense will try and confuse you. They will tell you that your wife was suicidal.

"What", the man yelled.

She continued. "You will respond by informing them that she was happy. Then they'll put into question the mental state of your wife".

"How can they do that when they never met her", he asked.

"That's when they're come after you. They will try and make you admit she was crazy. At that point you must remain calm. Do you understand?" she said yelling at him.

"Tell me why I should remain calm at that point", the man said in a soft voice. "They're making assumptions about my wife. She's dead because of them, I deserve to be angry", he said crying a little.

The woman hit the table again, this time even harder.

"What did I tell you? No emotion".

Zack and I watched through the vent as the meeting took place. Uncle Don was losing it in there. For one thing he wasn't saying anything. He just sat there and let his partner do all the talking. He needed to stand up for what he thought was right, and the woman ...well .

"Are you hearing this", Zack said softly.

"He's dying in there".

"Look at him. He's just twirling around in his chair", Zack said.

"That's why he's dying in there. I got to put a stop to this", I said walking towards the door.

"Dan. Dan. Stop.

There was no way I was going to let my Uncle sit back and take orders from her. I know for a fact I wasn't thinking straight. I was all about my instincts. I entered by pushing both double doors open dramatically. Everyone's eyes focused on me, but the woman eyes were full of anger. I pushed that aside and walked over to the client with my Uncle and the woman's eyes on my back.

"Who are you?" he asked as we came face to face.

"This is my nephew", Uncle Don answered.

"Don handle this child", the woman yelled.

"Shut up", I snapped at her. The anger in her eyes burned with hatred. I faced the man afterward. Listen what she is telling you isn't going to fly in court.

"You little brat", she hissed.

"You unfeeling bitc". Zack then ran through the doors and covered my mouth. He then smiled to everyone and let me go. I went back to talking, this time to the woman. "You're asking this man, a person who just lost his wife to play it cool and act like he doesn't even care. To not feel the pain he should be feeling is wrong and no one should ever have to do that".

"Yeah", my Uncle said enjoying my speech.

"Look the jury is not going to sympathize with you unless you show your pain. Embrace it, channel it and show the people how much you care".

There was a long moment of silence. I wasn't sure how the outcome would turn out. Would he do what I asked, or would he side with the woman and throw me out. Everyone just stood around looking at me. I thought to myself for a moment, did the things I just said make sense. Did I make an impact or was I just a child being in the way. The man smiled at me and asked me.

"Can you be my lawyer"?

I kind of laughed at myself. "Me, no I'm not old enough, but I can help my Uncle with the case so it would be like I was right there with you".

"Great. Don your first chair. He shook my hand. "Thank you", he said and walked out of the office.

"I'm first chair", my Uncle said in a low voice. Then it got a little higher. "I'm first chair". Finally he jumped for joy. "I'm first chair. Thank you Daniel thank you. Please tell me everything you know".

"Uncle Don maybe we should go back to your office, Zack said looking at the woman .

"Sure thing", he answered pulling me out into the hall with him while Zack followed, but what I didn't understand was what the phone call the woman made meant when we left. It's the gift of super hearing. You can hear almost everything, but you don't understand it all. She said.

"Please tell me you have tracked down Lavot"?


End file.
